The present invention relates to a new variety of torch lily grown as an ornamental for use in the landscape. The new invention from the family Liliaceae is known botanically as Kniphofia×uvaria, and will be referred to hereinafter as ‘PEACHY CHEEKS’.
‘PEACHY CHEEKS’ was discovered by the inventor in May 2001 as a naturally occurring single plant mutation from Kniphofia ‘Little Maid’ (unpatented) which is the sport parent of ‘PEACHY CHEEKS’. The inventor discovered ‘PEACHY CHEEKS’ amongst a commercial crop of ‘Little Maid’ at the inventor's nursery in Auckland, New Zealand. Selection was based on the criterion of unique flower color.
‘PEACHY CHEEKS’ exhibits upright habit, grass-like green foliage with bronze tips, and striking flowers that are peach-color in bud, opening to pale cream blushed with peach. ‘PEACHY CHEEKS’ grows to 60 cm. in height and 40 cm in width after one year, and 60 cm width after two years. The mature dimensions of ‘PEACHY CHEEKS’ are 60 cm in height and 60 cm in width.
Cultural needs include well-draining loam soil, full sun, and moderate water. Disease and pest susceptibilities are similar to other Kniphofia. Plant is hardy to USDA Zone 6, and performs best with moderate organic content in soil.
‘PEACHY CHEEKS’ is unique and distinguishable from any other Kniphofia known to the inventor. The closest comparison plant is the parent variety Kniphofia ‘Little Maid’. ‘PEACHY CHEEKS’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by flower color. The flowers of ‘Little Maid’ are lemon colored while in bud, and open to pale yellow, whereas the flowers of ‘PEACHY CHEEKS’ are peach colored when in bud, opening to pale-cream blushed with peach.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘PEACHY CHEEKS’ was accomplished by the inventor in Auckland, New Zealand, in 2002, using the method of division. Later asexual propagation was conducted using both the method of division and of tissue culture. Under careful observation ‘PEACHY CHEEKS’ has been determined fixed, stable and to reproduce true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation by both means.